Souls Horrific Experience
by Soul Eater 1989
Summary: Summary inside R
1. Chapter 1

**Allan19Walker89:** Hey hey hey! Its me and I now have a new fan-fic for all readers! Its Soul Eater based. Hope you readers like or love it!

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater is not mine! The plot is though hehehe.

**Title:** Rough & Bloody "Love": Soul's Horrific Experience

**Summary:** With Maka away on family business for two weeks, Soul is left alone at their apartment. With no one around, he turns to Death the Kid for company. A night of company turns into and painful mistake. Not knowing what to do he calls Dr. Stein, making him promise to never tell anyone, not even Maka the events that had unfolded inside their apartment. Why did Kid do what he did and why did he pick Soul to do his sin?

**Pairings:** Soul X Death the Kid (Not a lovey dovey couple in this story Sorry)

**The Mistake in Calling Death the Kid**

On a bright summer day at the apartment, Maka packs as much as she could to get ready for family business in America. Soul, her partner, leans against the doorway; watching the emerald eyed girl. "Why are you packing so much for a two week family deal?" he asks boredly. Maka looks over. "You'll never know what could be needed in America, Soul." she answers hurrying to get done before her father came. Soul rubs his head irritated that hes being left home like a dog for two weeks. "What the hell am I suppose to do during the time you're gone Maka?" He questions sounding irritated. Maka looks away. "You're a guy, do guy things." she says aloud.

Soul glares. "What the hell is that suppose to mean!?" he spats out very angry. Maka stops and turns to Soul. "Why are you so against the idea of having the whole apartment to yourself?" she questions. Soul looks away. He hated being left alone, but he hasn't told Maka about it. Before he could answer Soul gets bashed in the head with a book Maka had in her hand. "What the hell! You are killing brain cells when you do that! Thick-headed bookworm!" he yells earning another bash to the head.

Soul takes the book away and walks out to get an ice pack for his head. He can't understand why Maka uses a hardcover book when she bashes his brains in. Reaching the kitchen he sets the book down and gets the ice pack ready for his aching head. 'Great...now I have a headache...' he thought to himself, feeling a bump form on his head; making it painful to the touch.

Placing the pack on his head, Soul lays on the couch watching T.V. The next few hours were quiet. Maka comes downstairs with her things, seeing her partner sound asleep. 'Maybe I took the situation too far.' she thought. She grabs a blanket and covers Soul up before he caught a cold. Maka softly takes the ice pack off and sets it in the sink. She writes a little note and leaves the house, softly shutting the door. Close to nightfall, Soul wakes up, seeing the whole place empty. "Maka must of left..." he says to himself.

Getting up, Soul walks around; looking in each room. The book he took from Maka hours before was still in its spot. Soul suddenly feels a chill hit his skin. "Geez leave a window open when its always cold at night...Stupid Maka." he says aloud, shutting the window in the kitchen. Soul thinks of who he can have come over to keep him company during the time Maka is gone.

Soul knows Black Star and Tsubaki are on missions throughout those two weeks. Liz and Patty are too annoying for him to handle. 'There's only one option...I'll have to give Kid a call...' he thought. After a few minutes of talking to Death the Kid, Soul plays the piano while waiting for Kid.

Soul lets his mind wander not knowing Kid coming into the room. Jumping with the surprise touch Kid gave, Soul turns to him. "Geez, give me a heartattack Kid." he says gasping. Kid looks to him. "I did knock." He tells him flatly.

Soul blinks. "Sorry I didn't hear you." he says truthfully, rubbing the back of his neck. Kid smirks. "Was the piano more interesting than my knocking?" he asks as if trying to get on Souls nerves. Soul glares, standing up. "If all you're gonna do is piss me off, you can leave now Kid... I have a headache already." he says sharply.

Soul goes to leave the room but Kid grabs his wrist and slams him against the piano hard; making Soul hit his head. "Ow...what the hell was that for symmetrical freak!" he yells out, holding his head. Kid smirks, grabbing Souls white hair, pulling him up to his level. "You wanted the company and I'm giving it to you." he says to Soul sharply, yanking harshly. Soul winces feeling his head hurt more when Kid yanks on it by his hair. "Ow I told you I have a headache so let of my hair!" he grabs Kids arms trying to get him to let go of his hair or at least loosen his grip a little to relieve the pressure on his head. Kid slams Soul to the piano again, this time having his torso hit it instead of his head, not wanting to knock him out just yet. Soul gasps out some of the air he's held in. He tries to pull himself up shaking, the strength Kid had freaking him out. "Damn it...." he gasps out. Soul looks over to Kid, who is staring at him.

Souls eyes widen seeing the look Kid was giving him. It was frightening, freezing Soul in place. Kid forcefully pins Soul down on the piano on his stomach, smirking the entire time. " You ready to feel great Soul?" he asks the white haired boy beneath him. Soul trembles unsure of what Kid is implying. Struggling fiercely, Soul starts to regret calling Kid to keep him company while Maka was gone. ' I shouldn't of called him! Soul you dumbass!' he thought to himself, feeling like an idiot. Kid smirks tightly gripping Souls wrists which were twisted back to prevent movement.

Soul winces; his shoulder blades aching in agony. " Let me go Kid or you'll get your symmetrical ass kicked!" He yells out the pain getting to him. Kid, enjoying the expressions he's getting from the white hairs boy. "Are you afraid Soul?" he asks, his free hand sliding upward under Souls shirt.

Soul gasps his chest wound aching from the sudden chill in Kids hand. "F-fuck..." he shivers the chill getting to him. Kid stops and jerks Soul upward, placing his hand on Souls throat; holding him up. "You want to be fucked Soul?" he asks sternly.

Soul, full of fear at this point, quickly shakes his head. Kid smirks, unbuttoning Souls shirt; exposing his chest wound. " It's very swelled now Soul... What is Maka doing to take care of this?" he asks Soul, wanting answers from him. "Nothing...I've been taking care of it..." he says nervously.

Kid glares, forcefully turns Soul around and plants his mouth on the wound; making him whimper. Using his tongue Kid licks and sucks on the wound. Soul lets out a whimper and tears softly fall; pain starting to get to him. ' Make this end...Maka...please come back home...' he thought frightenly.

Kid lets his hands trail downward to Souls pants. Soul gasps when Kid touches his spine, grinding his hips hard. Kid quickly unzips his own pants, pulling his erection out. He quickly turns Soul around so his back was facing up, rips Souls pants off and pulls his briefs off.

**(Rape Warning ~Skip if you aren't old enough or are against this graphic stuff) **

Kid makes Soul bend over the piano and slams into him instantly making a scream go passed his throat. Blood rushes out every time Kid slams into Soul.

Souls skin turns ghost white when Kid slams inside him, saliva sliding down from his mouth. Kid smirks, enjoying hearing Soul crying out, pulls out a leather whip and whips Souls bare back at the same time of his thrusts. Souls vision starts to blur from losing so much blood. ' In...out...slap...just kill me and get it over with...' he thought painfully.

Hours feeling like days to Soul as Kids pace gets faster and harder. Kid yanks out making Soul cry out. He grabs Souls head and shoves his erection into his mouth. He grips Souls hair thrusting harshly into Souls mouth, his erection going down his throat.

After a while Kid holds Souls head still releasing his fluids (cum) into Souls mouth. Soul tries to pull away but Kid keeps his head in place making sure he gets every drop down.

**(End Rape Scene ~Keep on Reading now~)**

Kid drops Soul as he chokes on his fluids (cum). Kid puts his erection back and fixes his clothes feeling relieved. Soul collapses out of breath and his legs completely numb. Kid looks to him and then leaves like nothing happened.

Soul sits up slowly, wincing when he moves his legs. 'why did I let this happen...' he thought painfully. He gathers his bloody clothes and throws them away so no one finds out what happened. Soul gets some clothes and gets in the bathroom to get the blood off.

Hot water from the shower head hits Soul as he lays on the tub floor battered and broken. ' What am I going to do now... I need to tell someone about what happened...but who...' he thought as the pain eases a little.

After a while Soul sits up and slowly gets dried and dressed in warm clothes that will hide the gashes and bruises. Hearing the phone ring, Soul goes over and looks at the caller ID seeing Steins number. ' Maybe I should tell him what happened...' he thought assuring he could help. He picks up slowly putting the phone to his ear. "hello..." he says, his throat hurting. Stein listens on the other end. "Are you alright Soul? You sound awful." he asks with concern.

Soul gulps " no.... I need to talk to you but you need to come to the apartment." he says his voice shaking. Stein blinks and thinks. "Alright Soul, just sit tight and I'll be there in a few minutes." he says strongly. The two hang up and Stein goes to the apartment Soul and Maka shared. Once he gets to the door, he notices it slightly ajar. "Soul?..." he calls softly.

Stein walks slowly looking for Soul. Seeing the room the piano was in, he goes investigating in that room first. Turning on the light, Stein gasps seeing the blood all over the floor. "What the hell..." he spills out in shock. Soul limps inside the room. "I'm sure you figured out what happened..." he says sorely. Stein looks over seeing how pale he was. "Soul what happened? You're paler than a ghost." he tells Soul worriedly.

Soul hugs himself. "Kid...he beat me and..." he loses choice of words as his voice breaks. Stein watches. "Did he rape you Soul?" he asks seriously. Soul jumps and softly nods looking down shaking. Stein goes over and puts his hands on Souls shoulders. "How is Maka going to handle this?" he asks. Souls eyes widen. "Please Stein...Don't tell Maka or anyone else about this..." he says, his voice breaking. Stein blinks then nods. "Alright..." he says to Soul, promising he won't tell anyone what have happened.

**Allan19Walker89: Well there you have it! Hope you liked it! R&R**

**Again the plot was all mine not the anime.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Allan19Walker89: Hey Its me again and this is Chapter 2 of Soul's Horrifying Experience. I'm making a slight change in how long Maka is gone. That will be placed in the summary of this chapter so no one who reads will get lost and confused, unless we have Maka haters out there. Hopefully no one is lost and lonely. Thanks **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater at all. **

**Pairings: A tint of Soul/Black Star (NO Soul is not a man-whore) **

"**Por-que?"- Dialogue **

**'Por-que?'- Mental note/thinking to oneself**

**Summary for the chapter: Soul was just beat up and raped by Death the Kid on the night Maka left for America. He's told only Dr. Stein and made him promise not to tell anyone about the incident, which he does. To make matters worse, Soul gets a call the next day from Maka saying that she will be gone a little longer than the two weeks she intended on. Soul begins to wonder what he will do during the time Maka is gone. When Black Star and Tsubaki suddenly show up, Soul has trouble keeping the rape a secret, only to find out that Black Star watched the rape and merely laughed and didn't do anything about it. **

**Starting the chapter!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Discovering the Harsh Truth**

**The laughing sun raises into the sky, brightening up Death City with its sun rays. Soul sits on the couch in the apartment he and Maka shared. The curtains were closed to keep the sun from reaching inside the room. 'Maka...please come home...' The phone rings, scaring Soul out of his skin. He slowly picks up. "Hello" He greets. "Hey Soul, theres been a change in plans." His partner says on the other end. Soul blinks, not liking the sounds of it. "What changes?" he asks briefly, trying to hide the fright behind his voice. "Well...it seems I'm gonna be here longer than the two weeks I intended staying at. I thought I'd let you know so you don't have a heart attack." she tells him grimly. Soul jumps. "Why do you have to stay longer Maka?" He asks with concern, gripping the phone. "You know how family is. They want to do all this stuff and it can't be done in two weeks, why Soul you sound so concerned?" She says with concern of her own. **

**Soul jumps hearing the concerned tone and pulls himself together. "Me concerned? Not a chance Maka. I'm perfectly fine." He tells her with a strong tone to keep her from worrying. "I'm fine Maka. I promise." he tells her. "Well, okay Soul I'll call when I get the chance. Eat healthy and don't make the apartment a mess." She orders him. Soul sighs. "Got it...talk to you later." he tells her, hanging up after shes said her goodbyes. 'Fuck....Maka isn't gonna be home for a long while...What am I gonna do?' he thought to himself. **

**Soul stands up and goes into the bathroom feeling filthy, although all of the dried blood was cleaned away from his body. ' The pain is still there...' he states mentally. Soul steps in the shower letting the hot water hit his battered bruised body. 'I hate being here without Maka around. What can I do...' he thinks to himself as he cleans himself up. After a while he gets out, dries off and gets dressed in a sweatpants, a long sleeved shirt and a hoodie to cover the bruises. **

**Soul comes to the kitchen to make something for him to eat and sees the book he took away from Maka the previous morning. 'That book will remain there till she gets back...I hope the bruises heal before then. A knock at the door makes Soul burn his hand on the oven. "Ow! Fuck that hurt." he spats out. He looks to the door seeing Black Star and Tsubaki at the door. 'Shit...what are they doing here...' he thought to himself slowly panicking. Soul goes over and opens the door. "yeah?" he says to the pair. Black Star smirks. "Geez Soul did you just wake up or something you look uncool right now." He says laughing. **

**Tsubaki sighs hearing her Meister be his old self so early in the morning. "Good morning Soul." She greets the white haired scythe kindly. Soul rubs his head. "Morning Tsubaki...What are you guys doing here?" He asks not really in the mood. Black Star pushes open the door and makes himself at home like he owned the place. "Geez its so dark in here Open the curtains will Ya Soul." He states in a childish manner, swinging the curtains open bringing in the light, blinding Soul in the process. **

**Tsubaki looks to the white haired scythe, worried about his health. "Are you alright Soul? You seem a little pale." She asks worriedly. Soul jumps not wanting the pair to find out what Death the Kid did the previous night. "Its nothing Tsubaki...I still have a headache from yesterday." He assures the black haired ninja-like girl. Tsubaki smiles not even noticing the jump. "Okay take it easy Soul." She tells him kindly. **

**Soul goes to the kitchen to turn the oven off and Black Star comes into the kitchen. "What are you hiding Soul?" he asks sternly. Soul looks to him then back at the oven. "I'm not hiding anything Black Star." He tells him straight up, doing his best not to let anything slip. Black Star comes up behind Soul and traps him at the counter. "You jumped when Tsubaki asked you if you were alright...what was that about?" he asks keeping the scythe trapped. Soul stands his ground. "I've been jumpy lately. Is that a crime?" he questions the blue haired boy. Black Star glares at Soul not liking the answer he was given. **

**Soul makes his plate quietly when hes suddenly pressed against the counter, making the images of the rape come to his mind. "What the hell Black Star! Get off me!" he yells out but gets his mouth covered by a cloth Black Star forced into his mouth. Black Star leans over him. "You thought we were on missions for two weeks didn't you Soul." he questions with a smirk on his face. Soul struggles against the ninja-wanna-be, only to find his strength zapped. Black Star leans by Souls ear. "I saw what Kid did to you. It looks like a lot of fun." He tells truthfully making Soul jump. **

**Black Star takes Soul to the other bedroom that used to be Blair's room and slams him to the desk. Soul coughs hitting his stomach on the desk. "Fuck...*cough*" he gasps out. Black Star pins Souls arms slipping his free hand into Souls pants, making him gasp painfully. "Looks like he did some real damage Soul, Heh I bet I can do a lot more. Soul tries to get away from Black Stars touch. "Don't touch me Black Star." He tells him feeling the fear build up. A knock at the door comes. "Hey Black Star we should get going." Tsubaki tells her Meister. Black Star smirks. "Maybe later tonight Soul." He says taking his hand out, releasing Soul from his grip. "Rest up. I'll be here to have fun with you." He tells Soul, sending chills into his body. 'Shit...Black Star saw it...What do I do...' he questions to himself. **

* * *

**Thats chapter two. Chapter 3 will have a rape scene with Black Star and Soul. R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Hello Hello

I'm so sorry I took so long to update on Soul's Horrifying Experience. I was having ideas processing in my head. After rereading the second Chapter I came up with the idea on how to start this third chapter.

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Soul Eater or the characters.

Each chapter will have a different summary. Hope anyone is not lost and confused. Here we go

Summary: With Maka gone longer than intended and Black Star knowing about the previous nights incident, Soul paces and panics about what Black Star intends to do with him later on. With the injuries Death the Kid left the previous night unhealed, how with Soul's body handle Black Star's assault? With fear piling up inside his chest, Soul could only deal with it and hope all the bruises and other internal injuries heal before Maka comes home.

Pairing: Soul X Black Star (Only for this chapter)

Here We Go!

Chapter 3- What am I gonna do?

The clock on the far left wall ticks away, TICK TICK TICK. 'Damn it...hours go by...and Black Star will be here to unleash something horrible...I have no clue of what to do...' Soul mentally tells himself, knowing in a few short hours his so-called friend Black Star is gonna bust inside and assault him the same way Death the Kid did. Soul tightens his grip around himself trembling. 'Blairs out for a few days so shes out of the question...Maka's gone...there's no one I can turn to for help...other than Stein...he knows about the incident with Kid...but...' Souls thoughts get interrupted by a YAHOO in the living room, making him jump. "Oh no..." he states out loud.

Black Stars POV

I burst into the apartment Maka and Soul shared with a sinister look on my face. I snoop around, looking around for the white haired scythe. "Oh Soul? Come out come out wherever you are?" I say out into the air loud enough for Soul to hear. As I walk inside I pull out a pair of handcuffs and a gag. "I have a surprise for you...Come out and see what I have." I speak out smirking.

Normal POV

Soul hides in the darkest part of the closet listening to Black Stars words hoping he doesn't find him. 'Please don't find me...Please don't find me...Please don't find me...' he repeats in his head over and over sweat dripping down his face. As he watches Black Star walk into the room, Soul gasps silently seeing the handcuffs and gag. 'Shit...I'm so fucked if he finds me...God if your listening...take me now...I don't want to suffer the pain again...' he panics mentally.

With one speedy move Black Star opens the closet door and stares Soul down smirking widely. Soul's eyes widen, the hair in the back of his neck sticking straight up. Black Star smirks. "There you are Soul. I thought I'd find you hiding like a coward." With that said Black Star grabs Souls arm, turns him around quickly, handcuffs both hands behind his back and slips the gag over Souls mouth. "There now no one can hear you scream or cry." Black Star points out smirking as he pushes Soul forward, making him fall face first on the bed. 'Oh no...I can't move at all now...come on Soul...gather the strength to get back up and run as fast as you can to Stein.'

A strong hand gets placed on his lower back, making Soul gasp in fear as his eyes look back, he comes face to face with Black Star 12 inch erection causing a large panic attack to grow inside Souls chest, making it impossible to breath.

(Rape warning...Skip if you wish)

Black Star smirks. "You like how big it is Soul? If not, then I better get larger just for you." He says seductively. Soul trembles breathing quickly and out of control. Black Star smirks and starts to rip Souls lower clothing off. As he starts to enter Soul, he groans feeling how tight Soul is even after what Kid did. "Holy hell Soul you are SOOO tight in here..." he says out loud. Souls eyes grow wide in agony. 'No! Stop it! Don't go in! Stop it Black Star! Maka! Hurry back home!' he screams out mentally, in hopes someone would hear him but to now avail.

Black Star smirks and slams into Soul making him scream off the top of his lungs into the gag, blood massively pouring out of him. Souls eyes twitch and tremble feeling Black Stars erection touching his stomach. Black Star slams into Soul not giving him any time to adjust to his length making him whimper each time he hit the spot. Soul cries out each time he feels Black Star go passed the torn up tissue inside him. 'I'm getting dizzy...I feel like I'm gonna throw up...' he thought painfully. Black Star smirks and slams into Soul releasing his load inside him.

Souls eyes grow wide feeling Black Stars load fill up inside him. Saliva drips from his mouth leaving a wet spot on the bed. 'Too much...too much...'

(End of Rape Warning...Continue)

Black Star rips himself out of Soul, making him cry out only to release more all over Souls back and face. "You were great Soul...Very tight just how I like it.." he says as if Soul was a sex slave. He takes the gag and handcuffs off, leaving Soul collapsed on the bed.

Soul lays there waiting for the front door to close before moving anywhere. "...Maka..." he rasps out out of breath as his throat burns. "...come home...please...come home..." He whimpers, not wanting to be alone anymore. A knock at the door makes Soul jump out of his skin. He stands up slowly gets his sweatpants back on and goes to answer the door seeing Stein standing there. "Thank god..." He gasps out before passing out from walking while in agonizing pain, landing in Steins arms.

Steins POV

I catch Soul before he fell over, only to find him in agonizing pain. 'Oh no...I just saw Black Star leave here and should of expected this to happen.' I thought to myself. Out of instinct I scoop Soul up and take him to my laboratory to fix him up.

Normal POV

After a short while, Soul gasps, waking up from his painfully slumber, finding himself no longer in the apartment. "Where am I?" he asks to no one in particular. "You're in my laboratory to heal up." A voice states to the young white haired boy. Soul looks over seeing Stein standing at the doorway. "S-Stein..." Soul says only to break down. "Damn it...I'm so weak..." Stein walks over and puts his hand on Souls shoulder. "You aren't weak Soul...Black Star just took advantage of you since you were injured...Don't ever think that again." he tells Soul confidently.

Soul weeps so confused of what to do. Stein sighs and holds Soul gently, knowing the Scythe was in agony mentally. "How about you stay here for the time Maka's gone?" He asks patiently. Soul looks up to him. "Is it okay with you?" Stein nods. "Of course...I don't mind."

(END)

There we go. R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Soul Eater 1989: Hey hey hey Its me again and this is the 4th chapter in Souls Horrific Experience.

Its been quite a while since I updated this story. Schools around the corner and all so it may take a while to update again.

Here's what we got so far

1st chapter-Soul got raped by Death the Kidd and only told Stein.

2nd chapter-Soul finds out Black Star, his best friend, watched the rape and didn't do squat.

3rd chapter-Soul gets raped by Black Star, earning worse injuries than the rape with Kidd and was taken to Stein's Lab to heal up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or the characters. That belongs to the creator.

Summary: After being raped by his so called best friend, Black Star, Soul was taken to Steins laboratory to heal from his horrific wounds from both rapes. Now living in fear Soul wonders what will happen if Maka found out about what has happen during the two days shes been gone. Trying to decide to what to do Soul gets a call from Kidd and Black Star. What will they make him do? What will Soul do when Maka gets back home?

Chapter 4: The Call

The sun shines through the window of Stein's Laboratory, blinding Soul in the process. Waking up, realizing what had happened, Soul sits up quickly, wincing painfully due to the internal damage inside him. 'That's right...Black Star...Some best friend he is...' Soul mentally states. Jumping hearing the door open, Soul sighs seeing that is was only Stein. "Oh god...its just you Stein...you scared me..." he tells the doctor. Stein walks over to the frightened boy, knowing full well he is jumpy from what had happened to him. "I understand Soul...Its okay to be jumpy after what you've gone through..." he says to the white haired boy. "How are you feeling?" Stein asks with concern.

Soul looks down unsure of what to say. "Sore...used...anything else in between..." he states truthfully. Stein nods understanding completely. "Just get some rest Soul...you'll be better if you stay here during the time Maka is gone...Okay..." he tells the battered boy. Soul nods unable to do much else. Stein pets his head and leaves the boy to his thoughts. Soul lays down trying to get some rest. His cell phone rings, scaring Soul out of his skin, recognizing the ring tone. 'Oh no...its Kidd...not again...' he mentally says to himself, scared beyond belief. He slowly picks up putting the hearing part to his ear. "...hello..." he greets in fear.

A chuckle echoes through the other end, making Soul jump in fear. "Hello Soul. I gather that someone enjoyed watching me torture you...You're only best friend...I hear hes gone and did the same thing to you. Now you're hiding in Steins shadow...So sad Soul. Shall I tell Maka?" He grins at the last statement. Soul jumps. "No! Don't tell Maka! Please...I'm begging you..." his voice trembles in his words. Kidd smirks. "I wonder what Maka will think when she finds out her partner is a big time slut..." Soul gasps at the words, starting to think Kidd will tell Maka when she gets back. "Please...Don't do this Kidd..." he begs to the person on the other end.

The line goes dead, making Soul tremble in fear. Throwing the phone across the room bursting in a mental breakdown, Soul thrashes about in the bed causing alarm to the scientist in the other room. Stein runs in, grabbing the panicked boy, and pulls him into a hug, "Shh...Shh Soul calm down...breath easy...calm down..." he tells the panicked boy who's trembling in his arms. Soul grips Steins shirt trembling. "Hes gonna tell Maka...hes gonna make her hate me..." he cries out unsure of what to do to stop Kidd from telling Maka what had happened. Stein holds the trembling boy in his arms feeling the fear come off him. "I brought Marie here...you need more people on your side...people who will back you up...like Marie, me and who ever we can get.." he tells the boy.

Soul looks to him. "What if they don't believe me...the victim..." he stuttered. Stein pets his head. "Don't worry Soul...they will..." He says hugging the trembling boy.

Soul Eater 1989: Sorry for it being Short. R&R anyway ENJOY!


	5. Chapter 5

SoulEater1989: I'm Back again! Here's chapter 5 of Souls Horrific Experience.

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or the characters.

There may be a rape scene in this chapter, but you readers will have to read and find out HA-Ha-Ha-ha

Dialogue:

'Blah' – thoughts

"Blah" - talking

_Blah - Dreaming_

Here we go!

Chapter 5: A Heartbreaking Fight

Marie comes into the room where Stein and Soul are. 'Stein says that Soul's hurt badly and needs all the help he could get...I wonder what had happened?' she thought to herself as she enters the room. Marie gasps seeing how bad Soul is injured. "Oh my god Soul what has happened?" she asks with concern. Soul looks up to the blonde weapon. "Ms. Marie...Kidd...and Black Star...they...beat me and..." he stutters trying to tell Marie what has happened to him in two days. Marie pulls Soul into a hug. "Its alright Soul...No need to tell me...I figured it out all on my own...Its okay..." She tells the white haired boy who's now trembling again.

Soul looks to her his eyes starting to fill with tears again. "Ms. Marie...What am I gonna do...what is Maka gonna say?" he says in a panic. Stein puts his hand on the shaking boys shoulder. "Its alright Soul let me handle Maka while you handle getting rest and healing up from those wounds." Stein says to Soul with concern and faith. He and Marie helps Soul lay down in the bed and Marie covers him up with a small smile. "It will be okay Soul. Just rest for right now." Marie says to Soul. Soul looks to the the two adults and nods softly as he tries to get some rest.

Marie looks to Stein. "So what are we gonna do? We have to tell Spirit and Lord Death." She exclaimed. Stein nods knowing the blond weapon was right. "I'll talk to Spirit and tell him not to tell Maka about Soul. Knowing her, She'll want to come and be at Souls side...I'll talk to other teachers and have them on Souls side...He needs a lot of support." He explains. Marie nods. The two look to a sleeping Soul becoming worried about his well being. Soul sleeps with a pained look on his face as he slept. Marie frowns sadly. "Why would Kidd and Black Star do such a thing to Soul? I thought Black Star was his best friend?" She points out. Stein shrugs not knowing why the two boys did what they did to Soul.

_Soul lays on the ground; his arms being held down by Black Star, his head in his lap. Kidd positions himself in between Souls legs taking a knife out. "You ready to feel good Soul?" he asks sadistically. He and Black Star smirk widely. Soul trembles and tears fall down his blood stained face. "No...please don't you guys...I don't want this..." he cries out shaking. Black Star punches Soul in the chest opening the chest wound that was inflicted by Crona in Italy. _

_Soul cries out and his chest begins to bleed as he struggles to get out of their grips. Kidd places the blade of the knife underneath Souls shirt, pulling towards him, ripping the shirt in two. Exposing the skin underneath the shirt, Kidd licks his lips and leans downward over the white haired boys chest and runs his tongue along the lightly tanned skin. "So...beautiful...Such a beautiful chest and stomach you have Soul. I just want to touch you so roughly..." Kidd says in a seductive manner, sending chills up Souls spine. Black Star hangs Souls arms on a hook, putting him in a sitting position. "This will be fun...Yahoo!" The boy yells out. _

_Soul trembles not wanting to do what the two so called friends wanted him to do. "No...Stop it..." he cries out, starting to tremble nonstop. Black Star places his hands on Souls hips, gripping tightly. Soul winces feeling the pressure on his hips and Kidd grabs his jaw making him look at him. "Pay attention Soul...No need to be frightened...the pain will turn to pleasure and then you'll be begging for more...Aren't you excited Soul?" He questions with a smirk. Soul trembles and screams off the top of his lungs. _

Soul wakes up screaming and crying, making the two adults in the room jump out of their skins. Stein goes to his side. "Soul? Are you alright?" He asks with concern. Soul gasps for air looking around the room and sighs in relief. Marie takes Souls hand softly. "What happened Soul?" she asks wanting to know what made the poor white haired boy so frightened. Soul looks to Marie and then looks away, ashamed. Stein rubs his back softly.

(Scene change)

Maka looks outside hearing all the noise of New York City. She and her family has traveled throughout the United States. Shes called Soul the day before and felt something wrong with her partner. 'Soul sounded...frightened when I told him about having to stay longer...why is he so against being alone so much?...I wonder if I should call his cell phone...just to be sure hes alright...' she thought to herself. She looks over seeing her father come in with a brand new book that she wanted. Maka and her father have been spending a lot of time together like father and daughter. It was nice, in a creepy way to Maka.

Maka looks to Spirit with a questioned look on her face. "Hey...papa...Do you think I should call Souls cell phone? To check up on him. I think something is very wrong but I can't put my finger on it." she asks calmly. Spirit looks to her teenaged daughter. "Something wrong? Why would something be wrong with Soul. Was he sick when you left the apartment two days ago?" he asks slightly concerned for the weapon. Maka thinks. "He had a headache from when I hit him with a book, but when I talked to him on the phone yesterday...he sounded...achy and frightened...as if something happened to him." She tells her father.

Spirit blinks hearing her daughter explain the behavior Soul has been going into and thinks to himself. "Yeah...you should call and see whats up with your partner. Just hearing you say this is making me concerned for him as well." He tells his daughter with approval. Maka smiles and hugs Spirit. "Thank you papa..." she says with a smile and takes out her cell phone and speed dials Souls number.

(Scene change)

Soul jumps out of his skin hearing Maka's ring tone go off. He pulls out his cell phone and answers it a little frightened. "...Hello..." he says trying to hide his shaking voice but couldn't. "Hello Soul...Are you alright? You sound like you heard a ghost." his partner says on the other end. Soul bites his lip, afraid to tell his partner what Black Star and Kidd had done. "Um...yeah I'm cool...I'm just not feeling so hot you know..." he lies through his shark like teeth. "Are you positive? I'm sensing fear in your wavelength Soul. What happened?" She asks being persistent.

Soul gulps not sure of what to do. "Yeah...I'm positive..." he lies to his partner. "Stop lying Soul. What is wrong with you?" She asks with a hint of anger in her voice. Soul jumps hearing his partner yell on the other end. "Nothing is wrong Maka...I swear it..." he tells her his voice shaking. A sigh is heard on the other end. "Fine Soul. Keep lying! I don't care! Don't expect a phone call from me tomorrow!" She yells and hangs up, leaving Soul sitting in shock. "...Maka..." he speaks out sadly.

Later that night, Soul lays on the bed thinking of Maka's words over and over again. 'I should of told her what happened...but as usual I can't gather enough courage to tell her...' he thought to himself sadly. "I hate myself...I'm sorry Maka..." he says aloud.

SoulEater1989: So What will happen when Maka finds out about what Black Star and Kidd did to her partner? R&R to take a guess.

Will Soul be able to tell Maka the truth or will Kidd twist the truth so that she believes him over Soul, her partner and best friend?


	6. Chapter 6

Heres chapter 6 of Souls Horrific Experience!

He-he Things are getting worse for our friend Soul. What will happen to him in this here chapter I wonder? Will Maka find out what happened? Will Kidd twist the truth? I don't know! Lets read and find out together Readers!

Disclaimer: No ownership of anything but the plot. U_U I have a sick mind.

Enough about me and lets get started of what you readers clicked for. Heres Chapter 6.

Yes there is a rape scene in this chapter. No its not a nightmare. O.O Its for real!

Chapter 6: Harmed beyond Repair.

Morning rolls around and Soul lays in the bed of Steins laboratory sadly, hearing Maka's words over and over again. 'Maka...please call back...I'm scared...' he sadly thought to himself. Stein comes in to do a check up. "How are you feeling Soul?" He asks the boy laying on his side, his back towards him. Soul turns and looks to the scientist. "Hurt...confused...you take your pick Stein..." he says sadly. Stein watches him quietly. "Maka's mad isn't she?..." he asks him, wondering what had happened. Soul nods sadly looking down. "Yes...I tried to tell her what Kidd and Black Star did...but I...I couldn't get the words out..." he cries softly.

Stein goes over and hugs the trembling boy, unsure of what to do for him. "Its okay Soul...she'll call back when she's cooled off...you know as well as everyone else how she is..." he tells Soul. The white haired boy looks down sadly. "No she won't...she said 'Don't expect a phone call from me tomorrow'...I wish I could just tell her what they did to me..." he tells the scientist. Soul looks down sadly. "What am I gonna do..." he asks Stein feeling confused. Stein rubs his back. "Don't worry about that...Do you want me to tell Maka? So you don't have to worry about her reaction?" He questions. Soul thinks for a while and then nods. "Tell her everything Stein...Please...I don't think I can ever tell her..." he explains.

Stein nods. "I'll give her a call now Soul." He tells him, standing up and leaves the room for a bit to call Maka. Soul sits in the dark room quietly. 'I hope Stein can persuade her to not be mad at me...but then again...her stubbornness gets the better of her sometimes.' he thought to himself. Soul looks at his phone staring at the picture of Maka on his display page. '….Maka...if only you were here...I wouldn't be so scared...' he thought quietly.

In the other room Stein dials number and waits for her to pick up. "Hello?" says the girl voice on the other end. "Hello Maka, Its Stein." He says into the mouthpiece. "Oh? Hello Stein. Whats up?" The flat-chested Meister asks. Stein uses shoulders the phone to keep the phone from falling. "Its about Soul...Something really bad has happened and hes scared to death of how to tell you. Mostly of your reaction to the situation." He starts off. "Something bad? What happened Stein? Why does Soul sound so scared when he talks to me!" She yells out into the phone. Stein sighs. "Kidd and Black Star...they raped and beat him badly. So hes staying in my lab till you get back.

On the other end, Maka jumps hearing what Stein has said. "R...Raped? And beaten? Why would Kidd and Black Star do something like that to Soul!" she yells out in disbelief. Stein listens to her yelling as he turns the screw in his head. "I'm not sure why they did it. Soul has been shaking nonstop since both rapes happened." He explains. "Can you...keep an eye on Soul...I'll be there in a few hours or so." the girl on the other end says.

Stein listens quietly, knowing that he couldn't say anything to stop the girl. "Okay...I'll do what I can. See you soon." He tells Maka. The two hang up and Stein leans back in his chair thinking. 'I hope this helps Soul...' he thinks to himself, turning the screw till it clicks. As he thinks, he lights a cigarette and blows smoke in the cold air.

In the other room, Soul keeps look in his phone. Suddenly the door slams shut and locks, making Soul jump out of his skin, dropping his phone onto the floor, breaking to pieces. "Hello Soul. So this is where you've been hiding for these passed for days." a familiar voice says, making Soul start trembling. As he looks around the room, the sky blue haired boy pounces and holds him in his arms tightly, making it impossible for Soul to struggle. "Gotcha Soul! Yahoo!" the childish boy screams out, knowing the laboratory walls are sound proof.

(Rape scene! I'll try and make it last. Skip if you wish)

Kidd steps out of the shadows with a long knife in his hands. "Now now Black Star, Lets not break him too soon, before the real fun begins." he speaks out sadistically. Soul jumps hearing Kidd's voice. "No...I don't...I don't want it...Get away!" He cries out. Black Star smirks seductively, running his hands along Souls lower back. "Oh please, you were practically begging me to keep going with all the saliva dripping out of your mouth." he says with lust. Kidd smirks and slides the knife under Souls shirt. "You were able to handle the lengths. Lets see if you can handle both of us at the same time..." he tells the frightened boy, licking his lips.

Soul jumps, finding it impossible to handle both of them at the same time. "No...that...that would tear me apart..." he cries out in fear. Black Star smirks feeling the boy tremble. "Will me being 12 inches long and maybe 4 inches wide and Kidd being 8 inches long and about 3 inches wide it would be 7 inches wide erections entering you at the same time...Oh so hot and painful..." he says smirking with lust. Soul jumps in fear, his eyes trembling, feeling Black Stars erection against his back. "No...not at the same time...please! You'll rip me apart!" He screams trying to call for help.

Kidd pulls Souls lower clothing off and he sits in front of Black Star with a trembling Soul in between them. Putting their fully loaded erections together as one, the two boys shove Soul downward, having both of them inside him, causing a massive deafening scream echo along the walls of the room. Soul trembles his eyes twitching in agonizing pain, his whole body motionless. Kidd and Black Star smirk and start thrusting into the white haired boy, causing him to scream in agony. "No! Stop it!...You're ripping me apart!" He screams off the top of his lungs as Kidd pins his legs down and Black Star grips his arms.

Soul gasps and cries, his body becoming bruised and torn. '...Maka...hurry...the pain is too much...I...I want to die...' he thinks to himself painfully as his eyes start to fog over from the overwhelming pain his body is taking. Unable to make anymore noise, Souls mouth starts to have blood come out of it. Tears falling rapidly. Kidd and Black Star smirk and speed up, feeling Soul tighten up. Black Star caresses Souls chest and starts to fondle with the barely conscious boy. "So tight Soul...you're gonna make me and Kidd cum quicker..." He says slapping Soul in the backside.

Kidd smirks and slams his lips on Souls, kissing painfully making sure Souls lips are bruised up badly. As time goes on, the two boys keep speeding up, biting, slapping and punching if needed to keep Soul conscious. Souls eyes overflow with tears, his whole body barely moving. 'Maka...make this nonstop pain go away...help me...' he thinks unable to comprehend what was going on, his vision blurring and then reverting back to clear. The sounds of moaning and grunting fills Souls mind as the two boys go faster and harder leaving dark bruises behind and blood on the floor.

5 hours go by and Kidd grunts about to let go. "I'm gonna...I'm gonna cum now!" he yells out in ecstasy. Black Star grunts just as much. "Yeah...Me too!" He yells grasping onto Souls erection, which is turning dark red from being unable to cum without Kidd's say. Kidd smirks grasping onto it also and they speed up till they all release at the same time, Kidd and Black Star filling Soul up with massive amounts and Soul goes everywhere; all over his stomach, face, Kidd's face, and the blood puddle underneath the three.

(End Rape Scene...O.O)

Kidd and Black Star yank Soul off and lets him fall to the ground, barely conscious. Blood and cum coming out of Souls entrance. Kidd smirks seeing the handy work the two have done. "That was the best thing ever. He felt so good." He says feeling satisfied. Black Star laughs seeing Soul still releasing till his rather small erection falls limp along with the rest of his body. "Oh yeah...So tight and rough..." he says as they leave Soul laying there in his own blood.

The door to the room opens the hall light shining through exposing what damage has been done. Stein goes in and gasps seeing the blood and semen puddle with Soul in the middle, eyes fogged and dull and motionless. He runs over and lifts the white haired boy and holds him. "Soul...speak to me...Soul!" He tries to get the boy to speak. Souls head falls back losing consciousness. Out of nowhere, Maka runs in and gasps seeing the sight of her dear partner. "...Soul?" she manages to get out passed her throat. Stein looks over. "Hes losing consciousness...we need to get him back to the school..." he says to the dirty blonde.

Maka nods and they head to the school quick as possible so Soul doesn't lose anymore blood. Once there Stein and Nygus gets to work on Soul fixing what was able to be fixed. Maka sits in the hallway by the door. 'How could I be so stupid...leaving Soul here alone...to fend for himself...and he suffers like this...torn beyond repair...what if he can't speak anymore...what can I do...' she thinks to herself, worried about Soul.

Several hours go by and Maka looks up seeing Stein come out. "How is he Stein?" she asks with concern. Stein looks over and places his hands on her shoulders. "Hes gonna be bedridden for a long while but we fixed what we could." he tells the girl unable to lie to her about Souls condition. Maka smiles softly. "Is it okay to see him?" she asks really wanting to see her partner. Stein nods softly, stepping aside so the Meister can go inside the infirmary.

Maka goes inside and sees Soul laying unconscious and bandaged up. She walks to the side of the bed and takes his hand, gripping softly. "...Soul...I'm so sorry for all you been through...I should of taken you with me, so you would of suffered so much..." she says to the unconscious boy, tears beginning to fall. "I promise never to leave your side again...Never ever again..." she says sadly, watching Soul sleep.

R&R

The rape scared me!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 here!

Disclaimer: No Ownership of anything but the plot.

Maka's back! What will she do now that Soul is unable to move? Lets find out SHALL WE!

Here We go!

Chapter 7

The sun shines through the window causing Soul to wake up. His eyes fluttering open slowly, Soul recognizes the ceiling as the infirmary. 'I'm at the school? How did I get here?' he questions to himself. Moving his hands a bit, he feels his left hand being gripped. Soul looks over seeing that Maka was asleep and gripping his hand tightly, not really letting go. 'Maka's home? When did she get here?' he questions again. Attempting to move, but Soul gasps feeling a massive amount of pain in his legs and back. "...Damn it..." he says out loud, causing Maka to stir from her sleep.

Maka rises up rubbing her eyes and looks to Soul. "You're awake. Thank goodness. I thought I lost you Soul...I'm so sorry for leaving you here alone." she rants on. Soul watches her breathing softly and then shakes his head. "Nah...you didn't know...there was no way I could of told you what Kidd and Black Star did...I had to have Stein tell you because...I..." He bites his lip his words being cut off from a whimper of pain. Maka places her hand over Souls lips gently, stopping him from talking. "Its okay Soul...I know now not to be angry at something you had no control over...I should of known the signs..." she softly hugs Soul so she didn't hurt him.

Soul puts his right hand on Maka's back softly wanting to cry but holds himself back. Maka pets Souls hair. "Its okay to cry Soul...You're in pain so its okay..." She tells the boy. Soul bites his lip and then starts to cry, hugging Maka tightly. Maka hugs Soul just as tight and rocks him softly back and forth, rubbing his back softly. "I'm here now...its alright Soul...I'll help you get through this..." She says to the crying boy. Soul softly nods in response, then suddenly jumps out of his skin hearing familiar footsteps and a 'Yahoo!' sending his mind into panic mode. "No...No...Not again...Don't let them come near me Maka..." he gasps out panicking.

Maka holds Soul in her arms, being very protective of her injured partner. Just as the door flies open, a book flies towards the door, hitting Black Star in the face. The hyper-active boy bolts up, very angry. "What the hell!" he yells out, but shuts up immediately realizing that it was Maka that threw the book. "...M...Maka...When did you get back?" he stutters. Maka walks over, clearly pissed off. "About 15 hours ago, AFTER hearing that you assholes injured Soul VERY badly! How dare you! I thought you and Soul were great friends!" She screams out, somewhat frightening Soul.

Black Star trembles at Maka's yelling. Maka glares over seeing Kidd walk over with a smirk on his face. Out of nowhere, Maka sprints forward, punching Kidd square in the face, knocking him down. Kidd gets up and looks over. "Maka? When did you return?" he asks bluntly. Maka glares holding a book in her hands. "I'll give you a warning. You Dare harm Soul in any way as you did while I was gone again, I will report it to Lord Death. In fact...I'm reporting you both Right Now!" she yells out, turning around to head to the death room.

Kidd and Black Star turn ghost white hearing the flat-chested Meister is going to tell Lord Death everything that the two have done to Soul. Kidd and Black Star quickly follow Maka, trying to convince her otherwise. Kidd grabs Maka by the arm, stopping her. "Wait Maka, You don't have to tell Father what Black Star and I have done to Soul...Please reconsider...Liz, Patty and Tsubaki don't know at all..." He tells the Meister. Maka jerks out of Kidd's hold. "I'll tell them next!...You both deserve to be punished for what you've done to Soul!" she yells out. Suddenly, Liz, Patty and Tsubaki come over hearing the yelling. Liz goes over. "Whats going on? Why are you yelling Maka?" she asks the young Meister.

Maka looks to the tall female weapon with a angry look on his face. "Did you know that your Meister was placing permanent harm on my partner Liz, Patty?" She asks as calmly as possible. Liz and Patty look to each other and then look to Maka. Patty steps up. "He never told us anything, but we both assumed that he was out doing something bad. Is Soul alright?" She asks the Meister. Maka shakes her head. "No thanks to these bastards." She says glaring at Black Star and Kidd. Tsubaki looks to Black Star with a sad look on her face. "Why Black Star? I thought you were good friends with Soul? What happened?" She questions as if she was about to cry.

Black Star looks to the side. "Thats non of your business Tsubaki...Its a mans thing..." He points out. Maka punches Black Star square in the face, sending him flying. "Raping Soul is a mans thing! Don't make me laugh! You both could of killed Soul!" she screams out, about to beat him to a pulp but Liz and Patty hold her back. Tsubaki looks to Maka. "Black Star...and Kidd...raped Soul...?" she stutters in a state of panic. Maka regains her composure and nods to Tsubaki. "About 3 times while I was gone in America...Damn bastards..." She says with a hint of anger, heading to the death room to talk to Lord Death, Liz and Patty following her. Tsubaki looks to her partner and Kidd with a sad and angry look on her face. "You both disgust me...You should be ashamed of yourselves..." she states and heads to the infirmary.

In the infirmary, Soul lays his back to the door as Stein does a spinal test. Running his fingertips along Souls spine, finding anywhere that would hurt Soul. "Does anywhere hurt today Soul?" he asks with concern. Soul lays there slightly trembling. "My back, hips, legs, arms...my heads pounding...Everywhere just hurts Stein..." he says with honesty. Stein nods completely understanding Souls statement. A swift sound of footsteps come to Steins hearing, making him look over, seeing Tsubaki at the door. Soul looks over seeing her also. "...Tsubaki..." he starts to talk but the ninja weapon raises her hand to stop him. "Don't speak Soul...save your strength...Maka gave Black Star and Kidd a tough lecture..." She says with a small smile.

Soul lays back down breathing softly. "Okay..." He tells the weapon laying there and winces feeling a pain in his back. "Ouch...that hurt..." he whimpers. Stein rubs his back softly. "Sorry Soul...spinal taps are painful I know...got to get the fluid out of your spine somehow right?" he tells the white haired boy, whose physically in pain. Tsubaki goes over and stays by Souls side to be supportive for him. "Its okay Soul...all us girls are here for you and so will Lord Death..." she tells him with a smile. Soul looks to her quietly, his face clearly reading that hes in pain and feeling betrayed. Tsubaki softly pets Souls head keeping him from panicking. "You feel betrayed don't you Soul?" she asks with a hint of sadness for the weapon.

Soul looks down and nods quietly. Tsubaki looks to him quietly. "I'm sorry Soul...I should of known the signs..." she apologizes to the young weapon. Soul shakes his head. "Don't Tsubaki...Its not you that should apologize..."he tells the girl straight up. Tsubaki looks to him. "You were badly hurt...and no one was able to help you at all...We all regret how we blew off your feelings..." she says truthfully. Soul looks down. "Don't put pity on me...I don't want it..." he says with a side of sadness in his voice.

After a while Maka and the Thompson sisters return. Maka goes to Souls side and holds him in her arms. "Are you alright now Soul?" She asks with concern. Soul nods quietly, resting his head on her shoulder as she rocks him. Liz goes over and sits on the bed. "Soul...Why didn't you call us or Tsubaki and tell us what Kidd and Black Star did?" she asks questioning Souls state of mind. Soul looks up to her. "I couldn't...I thought you wouldn't believe me over those two..." he tells her being very truthful. Liz nods completely understanding his reasons. Patty hugs Soul, accidentally hurting his back and legs causing him to cry out. "Ow...my back...put me down please..." he pleads painfully. Patty gasps and lets go. "Sorry Soul...I didn't mean to hurt you..." she apologizes.

Soul leans against Maka his back and legs hurting. Maka holds Soul rubbing his back softly. "Just stay calm Soul...you'll do fine..." she tells him calming him down from having another panic attack. Soul breaths deeply, deathly afraid of Kidd and Black Stars advances and what they may have planned. Maka looks to Soul feeling a bit worried about his mentality and well-being. "...Soul?...Are you alright?..." she asks her partner. Soul looks to the door slightly panicking getting the feeling that Black Star and Kidd are outside the door watching his every move. Maka looks to the door then back to Soul. "They aren't there Soul...Its okay..." She tells him as the other girls and Stein watch with worry for the young weapon before them, wondering if Soul will be 100% again.

R&R

There's Chapter 7! Enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I took so long, I had major writers block.

Heres Chapter 8 of Souls Horrific Experience.

"Haha"-talking

'Haha'-writing on the hand

~Haha~-Thoughts

Summary: Maka has returned to stay by Souls side to help him heal up from the really bad rape he went through by Kidd and Black Star at the same time. With three adults on his side of the whole ordeal, Soul feels a bit safer, But is it enough? Lets find out.

Chapter 8: The Sick Day and Female Fest

~A month later~

Soul lays in his room resting, not feeling so hot. He wakes up hearing a light knock at his door, making him look to it. "...Its open..." He says sorely. Maka comes in with some breakfast. She looks to him, feeling the tiredness in his soul. "Are you feeling alright?" she asks with concern. Soul sits up a little his arms shaking a little, having little to no strength at all. "I don't feel so hot Maka..." he tells her honestly. Maka sets the tray down on the desk and sits on the bed, lifting his bangs and sets her forehead to his feeling for a fever. "Hm. You don't have a fever." she states outloud.

Soul watches her quietly rubbing his throat a little bit. Maka puts both her hands on his throat. "Your throats alittle swelled up. You should probably limit the talking for a while." she says with a hint of sadness. Soul blinks looking to her. "How will I be able to tell you what I need without talking?" he says softly to limit the soreness, but it doesn't work very well, making him wince painfully grasping his throat. Maka smiles and hands him her hand. "Try writing on my hand Soul." she says nicely. Soul looks to her hand and softly takes it, writing. 'Like this?' Maka smiles nodding. "You can also nod and shake your head for 'Yes' and 'No' questions." she tells him.

Soul rubs his head softly as Maka hands him the tray, having the food already cut to smaller pieces so it didn't hurt Souls throat. Soul takes the tray quietly and starts eating. Maka sits down on the bed watching Soul, making sure he was alright. Soul looks over to her finishing his breakfast. Maka takes the tray, setting it off the side. "We better get a bath ready for you. A nice cool bath." she looks to Soul seeing that he nodded. Maka gets the blankets off of Souls slightly thinner body, helping him sit up, putting his left arm over her shoulder and slowly stands Soul up. "You feel lighter Soul, have you been eating while I was gone?" she asks calmly.

Soul shakes his head being completely honest. Maka looks to him, seeing the paleness in his skin. ~Has he been getting sick since the night I left?~ she thought to herself, slightly worried about her partner. Once they make it to the bathroom, Maka sets Soul down on the toilet and gets the bath water ready. Soul uses his hands to keep himself from falling over, feeling very weak for some reason. Maka looks to him as the tub fills. "Hey, you alright Soul?" she asks with a hint of panic. Soul looks to her and nods softly, holding himself up. Maka smiles softly and turns the water off when it was the right depth.

Maka then helps Soul with his night clothes, starting with the shirt. She slips the shirt off and spots a small but dark bruise on Souls right hip. Choosing not to bring bad memories, Maka ignores the bruise and moves on to the lower articals of clothing. A faint blush starts to show on Souls face. Maka gets all the clothing off and helps Soul into the tub. Soul gasps feeling his spine and leg muscles protest against his movements. Maka jumps feeling the pain Souls feeling. "Easy Soul...easy." she says as she slowly lays him back just as he starts to calm down. "There we go Soul. Is that better?" She asks. Soul nods breathing easier.

Maka smiles and rolls up her sleeves and cleans Soul up using a soft rag. Being gentle as possible, Maka scrubs Souls back and front. She goes to scrub Souls legs but he grabs her arm, stopping her. Maka blinks and looks to him. "You're still scared of being touched there huh?" she asks the now trembling teen. Soul looks down and nods. Maka hugs Soul with her free hand. "Don't be afraid Soul. I'll be gentle. If I don't get your legs scrubbed, you will get a really bad rash and that will be very uncomfortable." she tells him. Soul sighs, clinging to Maka, giving her the go ahead. Maka holds Soul as she gently scrubs his legs getting them cleaned up. After a good hour, Maka leaves Soul to sit in the tub a while longer, getting a warm towel and some warm clothes out of the dryer.

Soul lays in the tub quietly listening to the sounds of the water. ~Maka has been missing school just to take care of me...Lord Death must of told her to stay home to look after me...~ he thinks to himself, feeling very worthless for not doing anything. Staring at his reflection, Soul feels the crawling feeling in his legs making a small panic attack build up in his chest. Breathing deeply and tears forming in his eyes, Soul lets a cry go passed his mouth. "...Maka...Hurry..." he stutters frightenedly.

Maka comes in seeing Soul shaking like a leaf and she puts the clothes and towel down and goes to his side. "Soul...Are you okay?" she asks him worriedly. Soul looks up to her shaking. "...Maka..." he latches onto her shaking. "Don't leave me alone..." he tells her with a lot of fear in his voice. Maka hugs Soul sadly and pulls the plug to let the water out. Soul grips Makas shirt as the water goes down the drain. When the water is gone, Maka grabs the towel and wraps it around Soul drying him off. Maka helps Soul get up and dry the rest of him off, getting some warm clothes on helping him walk to the living room.

Soul slowly walks leaning on Maka as they walk down the hallway to the living room. Once there, Maka helps Soul sit down on the couch before sitting down next to him laying his head on her lap bringing his legs up on the couch. "There...is that comfortable for you?" she asks, looking down at her partner. Soul nods quietly laying there. Maka smiles and softly pets his head calming his nerves. A knock at the door causes Soul to jump out of his skin. Maka looks to the door. "Who is it?" she asks the person behind the door, not willing to leave Soul alone. "Its us Maka, Liz, Patty and Tsubaki." The chipper Thompson sister says outside the door.

Maka smiles. "Come in, the doors unlocked." she tells the three girls. The door opens and the three girls come in with some sleeping bags and backpacks. Soul looks seeing the stuff and looks to Maka, causing her to look down at him. "The girls are gonna stay over to help out for a few days." she tells her confused partner. Soul nods looking away resting his head on her lap. Maka pets his head. "It'll be alright Soul." she tells him. Tsubaki lifts a bag up. "I got the groceries you asked for Maka." she says genuinely. Maka smiles. "Thanks Tsubaki. I would of gone shopping earlier, but Soul would have been left all alone." she states gently. Soul looks to her feeling guilty for not giving Maka the freedom she used to have before he got hurt. "...Maka..." he says softly.

Maka looks down at him with a smile. "Don't worry about it Soul. I couldn't bare to leave you all alone after what you gone through." she says proudly. Soul looks down. "But...you can't do anything without me panicing..." he says sadly. Maka pets his head some. "Its alright Soul. Thats why the girls volunteered to help me out." she tells him. Tsubaki steps up. "We don't mind doing the outdoor things for Maka. Its to help you get better." she says with a smile. Soul looks to her quietly.

Throughout the rest of the day, Tsubaki does the cooking and dishes, Patty does the laundry and sweeping and Liz does the moping and organizing while Maka takes care of Soul. Maka pets Souls head to help him fall asleep. Souls eyes slowly start to fall faintly seeing Liz or Patty walk back and forth and soon falls asleep. Maka looks down at him and looks to the girls. "Hes asleep..." she whispers. Liz and Patty smile. Liz grabs a blanket and covers him up. "Like a baby..." she whispers with a smile.

Soul sleeps as Maka keeps petting his head, every now and then rubbing his neck feeling how tense it is. Maka gently rubs Souls neck feeling a rough spot on the back of his neck, causing her to worry. "Tsubaki, can you come here for a sec..." She asks slightly worried. Tsubaki comes in and goes over to the scythe weilder. "Whats the matter Maka?" she asks whispering. Maka takes her hand and puts her fingers on the back of Souls neck. "Does that feel right to you?" she asks with concern. Tsubaki feels the rough tense spot and shakes her head. "No...it doesn't...do you think Black Star and Kidd had something to do with it?" she asks.

Maka looks down at Soul softly nodding. "I think so, but I can't be sure. It looks like it hurts Soul when its touched." she speaks out. Tsubaki nods and looks seeing Soul stirring in his sleep. Soul opens his eyes feeling the pain in his neck. "...Ow..." he whimpers. Maka helps him sit up. "Are you alright?" she asks, very concerned about Soul. He shakes his head, wincing his neck hurting. Tsubaki thinks and an idea comes to mind. She goes and grabs a bottle of muscle medicine and goes back over. "This should help ease your neck muscles. If I may..." she asks. Maka moves aside so Tsubaki can put the medicine on.

Soul sits quietly as Tsubaki massages his neck having the medicine become obsorbed into his skin. Tsubaki rubs Souls neck gently. "You're really tense Soul...maybe a massage will help you relax alittle." She says nicely. Soul looks to Tsubaki then to Maka. She smiles softly. "It will help you get better too." she says. Soul looks to the side thinking. "...Okay..." the four girls smile.

(END)

R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

I'm back and heres chapter 9 of Souls Horrific Experience.

Summary: With Liz, Patty and Tsubaki lending a helping hand in the apartment, Maka feels the stress of leaving Soul alone fly away. Soul doesn't feel too comfortable with Makas limited freedom and doesn't know what to do to help out without hurting himself in the process. A new threat comes when Maka picks a mission without telling Soul at all. When they go to the mission location, Soul begins to feel uncorfortable about it. What could possibly go wrong?

"Lala" - Talking

'Lala' - mental talking

~LINE~

Chapter 9: Wrongful Mission and Permanent Silence

~In School~

Maka looks over the bulletin board for a good mission to do with Soul. 'Lets see here. What would be a good mission to do without having Soul exhert himself too much?' she thought to herself looking at each mission carefully. One catches her eye, making her do a double take on it. Maka picks it up and reads it. "34 year old male killing young pre-teens for their souls in England..." She reads and then smiles. "This is perfect for us." She goes to the front desk and the lady signs and posts a "TAKEN" symbol on it handing it back to Maka.

Maka takes it back and puts the mission back on the bulletin board with a smile and takes a turn walking down the hall to head back home before Soul woke up. 'A mission should do Soul some good, get him away from Death City for a while.' she thought to herself.

~At the Apartment~

Tsubaki cooks up a light breakfast for Soul and the others. Being one who wakes up early, Tsubaki had seen Maka wake up and heard her say she was gonna go to the school for an easy mission for Souls 93rd soul to collect. Tsubaki smiles thinking to herself as she looks at the sleeping form on the couch. 'Souls so close to becoming a Death Scythe...just a few more souls for him to go...' she thinks to herself as she cooks.

On the couch, Soul grips the pillow tightly softly gasping as if he was losing air to his lungs. His white hair sticking to his neck and face as he stirs in his sleep. "No...stop it...quit touching me..." he says in his sleep with a hint of fear. His eyes open wide as he gasps out somewhat screaming and he quickly slaps his hands over his mouth, hearing Tsubaki come into the living room. He looks over to her sitting up. Tsubaki goes to his side. "You alright Soul?" she asks sincerely.

Soul lets his hands slide off his mouth. "Yeah...I'm alright...just a bad dream thats all..." he tells the older girl. Tsubaki smiles softly. Soul looks around only seeing Liz, Patty and Tsubaki. "Where's Maka?" he asks softly. Tsubaki looks to the door. "Maka went to the school to find an easy mission for you two to do. She should be getting back in a few minutes." Soul looks to her blinking. "A mission?" The door opens as Maka comes inside the apartment. "hey sorry I took so long. There weren't very many to pick from. But I got one." she says with a smile.

Soul looks to his meister, feeling a little tense about doing a mission so soon. "Which one did you pick?" Maka looks to Soul feeling the tension in his soul. "A 34 year old male hunting preteen souls in England." Soul blinks and thinks. 'Maybe I'm just nervous getting back on the field after being off it for nearly two months...Maybe it won't be so bad as I think it would be...' he thought to himself. Maka watches him.

As soon as the Thompson twins wake up and Tsubaki finishes up breakfast, the four of them sit in the living room chatting away about random things in life. Patty giggles as she usually does. "This one time I pushed Liz in the lake we went to for summer break and her hair got all messed up. Boy I thought Kidd was gonna shave her bald when he saw her hair." she giggles out. Maka looks to Soul seeing how quiet he was being. She leans over taking his hand into hers, making him look over. Maka mouths 'you okay?' Soul nods to her letting her know he was really alright.

Later on during the day, Soul sits in the living room watching the girls play the wii in the living room. The Thompson twins swing their arms around, controls in hand playing a bowling game. Tsubaki and Maka sit on the couch on both sides of Soul, Tsubaki on the left and Maka on the right as the three watch the twins. Soul lets his thoughts wonder as he watches Liz and Patty play.

~Later in the evening. In England~

Soul parks his motorcycle just outside the location where the target is suppose to be. Stepping off after Maka, a strange feeling overcomes him in his chest. He looks around quietly. 'What is this feeling? Why am I feeling this dark sick feeling...' Maka looks back at him seeing him further back than her. "What is it Soul?" she questions. Soul looks to her. "Its nothing, just getting a bad feeling thats all." Suddenly a strong wind whips through the two, Maka holds down her school skirt with one hand and her hair out of the way with the other while Soul covers his face with his arms as the wind opens the door to the abandoned building in front of them.

When the wind stops the two look to the blown down door. Soul and Maka slowly approach the building walking inside. Soul looks around taking the careful steps so neither one of them fall through the floor. Maka walks around and looks down hearing a crunch beneath her feet. She kneals down and picks up the old picture frame wiping the dirt off the broken glass but stops seeing a baby that looked exactly like Soul. "Hey Soul..." the said person looks over. "What?" Before Maka could say anything, she gets wacked to the side by a strong force hitting a close by table. "Ah!" Soul gasps seeing Maka fly passed him. "Maka!" He goes to go to his partner but gets suddenly grabbed by the force and slammed to the lower level of the building.

Soul sits up feeling the sharp pains in his back. "Ow...What the hell..." He looks around hearing a voice and feels another person in the room with him. "whos there!" The person exits the darkness and Souls eyes grow to the size of saucers seeing the man in front of him. "...No...it can't be..." The man smirks. "Long time no see Soul Evans...Do you remember me? What I did to you?" Soul glares holding back his fears. Blood sliding down from his right cheek and the left side of his neck along with some other minor injuries from the fall. "...Ricardo...Rieking...You're the one who killed those teens, aren't you!" Ricardo smirks. "Raped and killed Soul...Raped 'n Killed...All of them were around the same age as you. Ironic isn't it?"

Soul growls and he changes his arm to a scythe blade and sprints forward, fighting against the enemy infront of him only to be thrown back against the roughed up wall behind him. Coughing up blood, Soul stands up slowly getting his left side gashed up, mere inches from the scar on his chest. Soul looks to the gash, wiping the blood from his lip. 'that was close...an itch down and I would of opened the scar up.' he looks forward seeing Ricardo walking towards him. Once close enough he back hands Soul sending him back up to the living room/ entrance area. Hitting the railing back first, Soul coughs feeling a few ribs break. Trying to get back up, Soul gets grabbed by the throat and lifted off the ground, being strangled.

Off to the side, Maka gets up and gasps seeing Soul in the air losing air supply fast. "Soul!" Soul looks over and uses his scythe arm to slice the shadow arm in half making it drop him. Falling on the steps, Soul coughs getting air back into his lungs as Maka gets to his side and the two run and hide from the target to get a plan to get him before he got them.

~At the school~

Lord Death watches everything from his mirror and starts to get really concerned with Soul and Makas progress in the mission. "hm...this isn't good at all.." Stein steps into the room hearing the Death God muttering. "What is it Lord Death?" The death god turns to the Doctor. "Soul and Maka are doing a mission. It seems they are having a bit of trouble." Stein looks to the mirror and sees how much trouble the two are in. "who are they after?"

Lord Death watches in concern. "Ricardo Rieking. He used to work for Souls family but he got away before he could get caught. Soul would have been his first murder victim if Souls brother didn't happen to walk in." Stein looks to him and heads out getting Spirit, who has returned about a week earlier to help out with Souls condition, heading to England. Lord Death watches Soul and Maka, who are hidding in a corner closet. 'Hold on you two. Help is on the way.'

~Back at the house.~

Soul and Maka hide in the cramped closet, keeping very quiet so Ricardo doesn't find them. Maka looks to Soul quietly seeing all the injuries on him. Noticing he was trembling, she takes his hand and softly grips. "Are you alright?" She whispers very quietly but loud enough for Soul to hear. Soul looks to her and nods dropping his voice. "I'm alright. You?" Maka smiles nodding. Soul leans back alittle being very quiet. Maka watches dropping her voice again. "Do you...know our target?" Soul gulps and faintly nods. Before Maka could question him, the door flies open scaring them both. Ricardo smirks. "There you are, Soul I was beginning to worry about you."

Soul keeps Maka behind him the hairs on the back of his neck rising. Ricardo smirks wider and grabs Soul by the shirt yanking him out of the closet throwing him across the room. Maka gasps seeing Soul hit the mirror that was in the opposite corner, seeing some glass stab into his back. Ricardo goes over to Soul picking him up by the hair, causing him to wince. "So little Soul...where should I hit to end your pathetic existence?" Soul opens his eyes weakly and gathers enough strength to kick him, which makes Ricardo drop him and Soul grabs a piece of glass and stabs him in the leg, making enough time for him and Maka to get away.

Ricardo cries out as Soul and Maka run out of the room. "Damn it! You little pest!" He rips the glass out and gives chase. Soul runs while holding Makas hand tightly until they skid to a stop seeing Ricardo in front of them. Ricardo raises his hand and whacks Soul straight in the throat, sending him flying into Maka. She skids back a bit holding Soul in his arms. "Soul! Are you alright! Soul!" She shakes him. Soul opens his eyes coughing and he grasps his throat. Suddenly Stein and Spirit bust through the second story window. Maka looks up quickly. "Dr. Stein. Papa." Stein goes to the two teens and checks Soul. "His throat has been seriously damaged."

Maka holds Soul close to her. Soul coughs his throat hurting very badly. Stein turns to Ricardo and he and Spirit go after him while the medical unit go to Soul, preparing him for transport back to Death City. Maka gets on the medical helicopter staying by Souls side gripping his hand. Soul looks to the back seeing his motorcycle tied up so its not left behind. The medical helicopter takes off to Death City.

~In the Death Room~

Maka stands behind Lord Death. "The mission was a complete failure. The man kept going straight for Soul. He couldn't even transform with the random attacks being directed to him." Lord Death turns to look at the young meister. "At least you both got out of there alive. I was very worried about Soul most. Especially with all hes gone through." Maka nods understanding, looking at him. "Um, I wanted to ask you. Whats the connection between that man and Soul?"

Lord Death sighs knowing he would have to tell Maka about Souls past eventually. "Well...that man, Ricardo, he used to be a servant in Souls family. He got really close to Soul and when he turned 9 years old...Ricardo tried to rape and kill him. If Soul was to be killed that night, he would have been his first murder victim." Maka gasps hearing the story. "Thats why he was so shakened up when we got there...Oh no." Lord Death raises his hand. "No no. You didn't know. Now go to Soul. He probably needs you right now." Maka nods and heads to the infirmary.

~The Infirmary~

Nygus checks Souls throat and shakes her head. "Not good...not good at all" After a while, Soul opens his eyes looking around the room. He raises his hand to his throat and blinks feeling the bandage on his throat and looks quickly to Nygus. He goes to speak but Nygus quickly stops him. "No Soul. Don't try to speak. Your voice box has been removed to be repaired. I'm sorry." Souls eyes go wide hearing the words and touches his throat in shock.

Nygus touches Souls arm softly. "When you were hit, your voice box literally...broke in 14 places." Soul lays in shock grasping his throat, in shock. A knock comes to the door and it opens as Maka comes into the room. Maka walks in seeing Soul grasping his throat. "What happened Nygus?" She looks to the nurse like person. Nygus looks to the meister with a concerned look on her face. "Souls voice box has been severely damaged...in order for me to fix it, I had to remove it." Maka gasps and looks to Soul feeling how upset he is to completely lose his voice. Soul sits up looking down. Maka goes to his side and pulls him into a hug feeling the tears hit her shoulder. 'What am I gonna tell the girls?'

~LINE~

There it is. Hope you like it. R&R


	10. Chapter 10

Heres Chapter 10 of Souls Horrific Experience!

Summary: Doing a mission without talking to Soul first, Maka feels bad and guilty for Soul losing completely losing his voice. She does everything she can to help Soul communicate normally with everyone. What happens when Black Star and Kidd try to get close to Soul?

"Gah"-Talking

'Gah'-Thoughts

~LINE~

Chapter 10: Learning to communicate in a variety

Maka sits outside the infirmary waiting for the okay to take Soul home. 'I hope the girls can help Soul with communicating...without talking...Soul and I can't resonate our souls...' a creaking sound of the door snaps Maka out of her thoughts, making her look up seeing Dr. Stein beside her. "Professor Stein...is he alright?"

Stein looks down at the meister and smiles. "Souls ready to go home. Just take it easy for a while till Nygus gets things fixed up." Maka smiles in relief. "thats good." Stein smiles and lets the young meister passed him. As she goes in, Stein sighs thinking. 'First the rapes now this...this is getting seriously bad for his soul to handle...'

~In the infirmary~

Soul stares downward tieing his sneakers. Setting his foot down, Soul puts a hand on his throat touching the bandages in place. Turning his head to the door, seeing Maka coming inside. Maka walks over, placing her hand on his shoulder. "You ready to go home Soul?" Soul nods softly standing up with her help.

~Heading home~

As the two walk home, Maka looks to her partner, seeing the exhaustion all over his face. 'Poor Soul...he looks so exhausted...I don't think I've ever seen him this tired...' Soul looks to her as if questioning if she was alright. Maka looks to him and smiles immediately getting the question. "I'm fine Soul."

Soul watches his meister silently, then he looks down unable to say anything at all. Maka watches him and she puts a hand on his shoulder. "Hey Soul...Don't be upset...everything will be alright." Soul looks to her and jumps hearing a chuckle behind him. Turning around and his eyes grow to saucers seeing Kidd. Maka looks over and gets Soul behind her glaring at the other male. "What the hell do you want Kidd? You aren't allowed anywhere near Soul!" Kidd smirks watching them. "Kinda sad how your partner is hiding behind you like a coward that can't deal with his own issues."

Soul trembles unable to talk back at the other male, fear creeping up on him. He jumps, turning quickly seeing Black Star behind him. The teen smirks watching Souls every move. "Whats wrong Soul? Losing your cool?" the obnoxious teen laughs as he pushes the white haired boy down. Soul falls down and looks up at the boy his eyes trembling, opening his mouth but quickly closes it knowing he can't talk.

Black Star goes over and grabs Soul by the shirt, yanking him up slamming him to the wall close by. Soul coughs, but no sound comes passed his lips. Black Star smirks and punches Soul in the stomach right where the scar rested, making Soul drop to his knees gripping his stomach in agony. Kidd smirks watching. Maka gasps watching Black Star beat up on Soul, her partner doing the best he could of blocking the blows to his face.

Black Star kicks Soul in the side, making him fly back hitting his back with a close by bench behind him. Soul trembles his body becoming more battered than ever. Black Star grabs Soul by the hair and whips out a sharp knife putting it just under neath Souls left jaw line. "So Soul...shall I peel away skin from your face or make deep gashes in your thin wrists?" Soul watches as Black Star grabs his right wrist putting the knife to it, smirking applying pressure to it making Soul wince.

Maka watches in fear, feeling Souls soul breaking. "Leave him alone!" Soul trembles staring at the knife as if flashes of memories reopen in his mind, creating a large amount of fear. Suddenly an electric shock wave goes through and makes Black Star fly back away from Soul. Maka looks over and sees Stein and Spirit, and then goes to Soul checking his wrist and quickly wraps a temporary bandage on it, then hugs him tightly petting his head. "Its okay Soul...Its okay..." Stein looks over sensing how badly Souls soul was breaking. 'this keeps up...he'll hit a downhill and may go into a vegetative state of mind...' he glares at Kidd and Black Star. "You two were told to not be anywhere near Soul. Specifically by Lord Death. I suggest you two leave or you WILL face punishment."

Spirit goes over to Maka and Soul moving the boys bangs out of his face seeing how pale he was. 'Soul...this was the boy who had confidence out the ass...now hes breaking right in front of everyone...We got to do something...' Soul looks up at the other scythe, trembling. Spirit smiles softly at Soul. "It'll be alright Soul." Spirit gives Soul a light pat on the back and looks to the boys wrists seeing faint scars on them. Soul looks to him quietly knowing he was staring at childhood scars. Spirit smiles and pats Souls head, leaving the topic alone.

Maka helps Soul stand and carefully walks him home. Making it, Maka looks around seeing Tsubaki doing the cooking while the Thompson twins set the table. "Hey guys..." The three girls look over, knowing something was wrong. Tsubaki walks over. "Stein explained to us as to what happened. Is Soul alright?" Maka looks to Soul, who was very exhausted. "hes very tired right now. What are you making Tsubaki?" The ninja smiles. "A light soup that has plenty of flavor and some other things that will help the healing process." Soul blinks and looks to Maka as if asking her if she had that planned. Maka looks to him and smiles. "Tsubaki's a genius when it comes to healthy healing foods."

Soul nods as if saying okay. Maka helps Soul sit down and goes to get the first aid kit for Souls right wrist. Tsubaki and the twins watch Soul and decide to leave him to Maka, not wanting to bother him. Maka returns with the peroxide and other things to fix Souls wrist. She sits across from him and starts to unwrap the bandage she placed earlier to stop the bleeding. As she removes the bandage, she notices the faint scars on his wrist, then looks to the other one seeing the same thing. Soul looks to the side. Maka cleans the new wound and rubs some medicine on and she wraps his wrist. "There all better." She looks to Soul as he pulls away softly. Grabbing a notebook and a pen putting them infront of Soul. "Can you tell me about those scars on your wrists?"

Soul looks to the utensils and then to Maka, slowly taking the pen and starts writing in detail about the scars. Maka waits as Tsubaki puts the food on the table. The twins come in and sit down watching Soul write. Soul finishes writing and pushes the notebook to Maka and the four girls gather and read together. Soul watches them as they gasp in horror and awe. Soul listens as the girls cry and try to muffle their sobs. Maka looks to Soul with a look on her face. "You cut yourself, with your weapon half?" Soul looks to her and nods sadly lifting a sleeve exposing some of the scars that went up his forearms. Maka gasps seeing how dark they were. "You just couldn't handle it...the pain, the agony...none of it..." Soul shakes his head closing his eyes lowering his sleeves covering up his arms.

Maka watches him sadly, feeling some of the sadness he was feeling. 'Poor Soul...hes been through so much and has held it all in for so long.' Tsubaki watches Soul quietly, feeling a bit sorry for him. 'Soul...you were in so much pain from the very beginning and you held strong for everyone...' Souls growling stomach interrupts everyones thoughts and they all get down to dinner. As they ate, Maka looks to Soul seeing he was eating his soup as if it was going to be his last meal. This brings a small smile to her face. 'Well, at least he didn't lose his appitite because of what hes been through.'

After dinner, Maka helps Soul get ready for bed. Making sure bandages were changed, Soul takes his medicine for his throat, and locking the windows for safety measures. Maka looks to Soul seeing he was curled up under his blankets, his red eyes staring at her as if he was trying very hard not to look up her skirt, afraid of being hit. Maka smiles and softly pets his head. " You thought I was gonna hit you if you peeked huh?" Soul looks to her and softly nods. Maka softly pops him on the forhead. "You'll get light taps on the head, okay. Don't wanna make a headache kick in now do we?" Soul rubs his head wondering why Maka would give up "Maka-Chopping" him.

Maka watches him blinking. "Whats wrong Soul?" Soul sits up and goes to the kitchen picking up the book that has sat on the counter for months, untouched and goes back handing it to her as if saying take it. Maka blinks and takes the book and stares at it. "Is this the book I hit you with before I left?" she looks to him seeing him nod. She looks to the book. "Its been on the counter ever since I left and you never touched it since?" Soul shakes his head, his bangs covering his expression in his eyes. Maka looks over to him again. "Where did it first happen?"

Soul looks to her with shock as if saying what did you just say. Maka sees the fear in her partners eyes. "Where did it first happen?" Soul gulps and tries to think of an excuse but couldn't. He lets out a breath and takes Makas hand taking her to the piano room. Standing infront of the door, Soul puts his hand to the knob shaking like a leaf. Slowly turning the knob, Soul pushes the door open and tries to find the light switch. Maka walks in first gripping Souls hand as he flips the light on. She gasps seeing the mess inside the room. Soul looks around the room seeing spots where Kidd ejaculated on the side of the piano and the blood spots on the floor. Maka looks to Souls arms seeing them trembling and shaking. "Its alright Soul, they won't get you again...I promise..."

Soul suddenly feels weak and nearly falls over but Maka catches him. Maka looks to him. "Hey you alright?" Soul runs his hand through his hair breathing hard and shallow. Maka begins to worry more and gets him away from the room and shuts the door, locking it. Helping Soul reach the sink and turns the cold water on as Soul throws up the liquid in his stomach. Having a strong stomach, Maka stays at his side and rubs his back. Grabbing a rag close by, Maka wets the rag and rings it out putting it to Souls head as soon as he was finished. "Its alright Soul. Its alright." Soul relaxes and the two sit on the tile flooring. Maka pats the rag on Souls face and neck to get the beads of sweat washed off. 'Whats going on? Soul is getting paler and paler...What can we do for him?'

(END)

~LINE~

There you have it! R&R


End file.
